Disorder
by Smiling Girl
Summary: En medio de pitidos, histerias y locuras momentáneas, Ranma recuerda cómo él mismo destruyó lo que más le importaba en esta vida: a su propia prometida. —OS, Completo.


**Discalimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sí que sí. Y es mi primer Fic en este fandom, so~

**Dedicatoria: **A **MOUN**, porque es el cachalote más sexy de las profundidades del fandom. 8)

* * *

_Disorder  
# _

Era un monstruo, realidad abrumadora.

Cerró las manos en puños mientras de fondo sólo se oía el pitido de los múltiples instrumentos conectados a su prometida. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Cerró los ojos y jaló aire duramente. Su fosas nasales de ampliaron y le llegó el olor a hospital, medicina y suero que predominaba. Bip. Bip. Bip. Los abrió y estudió con calma toda la habitación. Los muros de color grisáceo y cama de metal, así como el montón de maquinaria, no le daban un ambiente vivo al lugar. ¡Qué va! Era, quizá, la escena más deprimente de la que había sido parte.

Volteó a ver a Akane, que reposaba con los ojos cerrados, el rostro chupado, las mejillas apagadas y sus ojos enmarcados por unos párpados y ojeras morado opaco en la camilla. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bajó la vista y se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello. Bufó y le dieron ganas de golpearse infinidad de veces.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

—¡Joder! —Se levantó y pateó la silla lejos de sí. Estaba molesto, tenía ganas de zarandear a Akane por haber sido tan estúpida... y de zaradeárse a él por haberlo permitido. O, más bien, por haber detonado la bomba.

Volvió a mirarla y tuvo un Flashback estilo película, en el cual, donde estaba su ahora demacrada cara, vio reflejada la anterior, llena de vivacidad y con mejillas que tenían carne entre los huesos. _Idiota_, pensó con cierto dolor. Y no sabía si el insulto era para él o para ella.

Se volvió a dejar caer y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente y él sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, tratando de alejarlos, en vano. Akane feliz, Akane llorando, Akane vomitando, todo. Bip. Bip. Bip. Sintió cierto picor en los ojos y se mordió el labio, ¿de verdad iba a llorar? Qué marica.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Marimacho. Tonta. Gorda. Con cada bip, un insulto. Con cada silencio, un arranque de ira.

Y después, con cada bip, vino un doloroso recuerdo.

_—¡Akane, eres una tonta! —Había gritado frente a toda la escuela._

_—¡Y tú un pervertido! —contraatacó._

_—¡Marimacho!_

_—¡Mujeriego!_

_—¡Debilucha!_

_—¡Miedoso!_

_—¡Gorda!_

_Ella cerró las manos en puño, claramente fastidiada. ¿Gorda ella? Por favor, si el que tragaba en lugar de comer era ese pelmazo._

_—¡Idiota! —Se dio la vuelta indignada y comenzó a caminar al Dojô, dejando a Ranma parado y enrojecido de pura furia. Después, este tomó rumbo opuesto a la muchacha._

_Pf, no hubiese estado tan mal si los imbéciles de la escuela no se metieran siempre en asuntos donde no los llaman_, pensó con desgana el artista marcial cuando un bip lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Una discusión normal y listo, eso era lo que pintaba hasta el momento. Es decir, ¿por qué habría algún problema? Era cosa de todos los días. Claro, eso hasta que comenzaron a correr rumores sobre Akane a raíz de ese insulto. «¿No has visto que ha engordado?», preguntaban algunos. «Sí, es una lástima», respondían otros. «Me contaron que en su casa come como una ballena», comentaban por ahí los malafama. «Bueno, son prometidos. Si Ranma lo dijo, debe ser cierto», le echaban la culpa otros.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Golpe.

Había golpeado la camilla de Akane por pura rabia, y al instante lo inundó arrepentimiento ésta cuando se movió con el inerte cuerpo sobre sí y los aparatos se descontrolaron una milésima de segundo.

Suspiró y recordó la primera vez que ella se había comportado extraño... o cuando él lo había notado.

_—Hija, ¿por qué no comes nada? —preguntó Soun, preocupado._

_—Ah, es que... no tengo hambre, no mucha. ¿Puedo retirarme? _

_—Pero cariño, hace varios días que no comes bien, ¿te sucede algo? —volvió a inquirir._

_—No, lo que pasa es que como mucho en la escuela y me lleno —respondió amablemente—, ¿puedo retirarme?_

_El señor Tendo arqueó una ceja a lo que su hija respondió y ésta sólo sonrió. Nodoka miró a Genma, quien le devolvió la mirada. Y ahí fue cuando Ranma se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. ¿Era cierto que comía mucho en la escuela? No se había fijado. De hecho le parecía que nunca llevaba almuerzo._

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era cierto, hacía mínimo cinco días que ella no comía en la casa, o comía muy poco. ¿Por qué?_

_La intriga desapareció tan pronto como llegó cuando ella tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca._

_—¿Mejor? ¿Puedo retirarme ya?_

_—Sí, claro._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. _

¡Qué tonto había sido! ¿Cómo no supo interpretar las señales? Había sido tan obvio como cuando pasaba horas encerrada en el baño con música a todo volumen —ahogando el sonido de las arcadas, lógicamente—.

O cuando evitaba la clase de deportes diciéndole al profesor que se sentía mal o estaba en _esos_ días hasta que él se hartó.

_—Profesor, hoy no..._

_—A ver, Tendo, ¿qué tienes hoy? ¿La regla, dolor de panza, de cabeza...? Ya me las sé todas. Si hoy no das la clase, te mandaré un reporte._

_—Pero..._

_—Pero nada, ¿claro?_

Ese día ella no había durado. Se desmayó a mitad de la clase mientras corría y al profesor le habían echado una buena bronca los superiores. Punto final.

Regresó la mirada al rostro de su prometida y lo apartó bruscamente, mientras otro pitido sonaba de fondo.

La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera. Él, por inercia, se levantó, mas volvió a sentarse cuando ésta salió de nuevo —sin hacerle el menor caso— luego de mover mínimamente el suero y reacomodarle una intravenosa a Akane.

Supiró y recordó. Bip. Bip. Bip.

_—Hija, me preocupas demasiado —había dicho Soun—: no comes, estás adelgazando demasiado y te ves mal. Enferma y apagada... Iremos con el Dr. Tofú._

_—No hace falta, estoy bien. En serio._

_—Nada de eso._

_—Pero..._

_—Akane, haz el favor de obedecer a tu padre, que nos preocupas —pidió amablemente la madre de Ranma. La aludida suspiró._

Y entonces la bomba de tiempo se desató.

Tofú les había comunicado lo siguiente: Akane estaba demasiado delgada, su Índice de Masa Corporal, peso y apariencia física estaban sencillamente mal para una muchachita de su edad y la desnutrición que denotaban los análisis de sangre llegaba a niveles bastante... interesantes.

Akane lo admitió: estaba comiendo mal; la razón, eso sí, la difuminó un poco. Sin embargo, aceptó que comenzaría a comer bien nuevamente. Y lo hizo, vaya que sí, pero otra cosa muy diferente y que no prometió era retener todo eso dentro del estómago.

Ahí empezaron los problemas de bulimia.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Y él, preso de la culpa, casi se arrancó los cabellos de la cabeza.

Sí, primero había sido una evasión a la comida controlable. De vez en cuando ingería. Después vino la bulimia y, finalmente, la anorexia, combinada con un deje de vigorexia.

Horas extremas haciendo ejercicio y engaños increíblemente eficaces para hacer creer a todo el mundo que comía como una reina en banquete. Y las múltiples miradas al espejo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

La hospitalización fue lo que siguió. Una mañana cuando Akane comenzó a convulsionarse en medio de la clase y después, pareció muerta.

La trasladaron al hospital y comenzaron el tratamiento.

Como ella se negaba a hablar, pusieron la parte psicológica del caso en manos del psicoanalista del hospital y lo médico, a los doctores.

_—Ya tenemos la causa del... desorden de la joven, señor Tendo._

_—Y, ¿cuál es?_

_—Al parecer un compañero le llamó gorda y los demás le siguieron el juego —comentó, como si nada. Ranma, por su parte, tragó saliva y no pudo evitar llamarse idiota—. En medio de una discusión, probablemente. Es un caso de lo más común, no es nada psicológicamente complicado y con buenos cuidados físicos estará como nueva._

Ojalá así hubiese terminado la cosa. Pero no. Xian-Pu apareció y lo empeoró todo.

Y él estaba presente, espiando detrás de la puerta, y no le dijo nada.

_—Ahora que marimacho estar fuera de combate, Ranma será todo mío —susurró al inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Akane, que descansaba en la camilla—. ¿Acaso querer enflacar por él? ¿Para dejar de ser marimacho horrorosa? —Y se fue riendo a carcajadas mientras los ojos cafés la miraban desorbitados, perdidos._

Se mordió los nudillos, tratando de no gritar. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Akane, desde entonces, dejó de responder correctamente a los tratamientos médico-psicológicos. La medicina no hacía efecto —sospechaba que ella misma había estado fastidiándolos, posiblemente debajo de un pensamiento tipo «_Estos lo que quieren es engordarme_» o algo así— y el psicólogo poco podía hacer si lo único que ésta decía es sus sesiones era «_No soy anoréxica. Sólo estoy gorda y busco tener un buen cuerpo_»

Antes de que pudiese pedir hablar con ella, había caído. Inconsciente. En coma por desnutrición.

Y así seguía.

La miró nuevamente mientras, de fondo, sólo había pitidos interminables.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Recuerdo. Bip. Bip. Bip. Culpa. Bip. Bip. Bip. Golpe. Bip. Bip. Bip. Locura.

Consumido por su propia culpa —que nadie además de él entendía, pues nadie sabía lo de la discusión—, lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Tomó la esquelética mano derecha de su prometida entre las suyas y acarició con delicadeza los dedos.

—Akane...

Y, entonces, un bip intermitente cortó cualquier palabra, sacándole el aire.

Los médicos entraron corriendo y lo sacaron a rastras.

La última imagen que vio era el monitor del cual provenía el agudo e interminable pitido.

Y la línea era uniformemente horizontal.

.

* * *

Asdjkeihtomamvl, me tardé demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado.

Pf, ¿qué digo? Soy una cotizada y la sí vida me oooooooooodia :D

Blá, blá, blá. Comenteishon, pliseishon :)

**Chaito.**


End file.
